Nodoka Manabe's Gallery
Nodoka OP 1.png Nodoka OP 2.png Nodoka OP 3.png Anime Season 1: Yui and Nodoka graduating from Junior High.png|Nodoka and Yui Hirasawa graduating from Junior High School Nodoka scolding Yui 2.png|Nodoka scolding Yui Nodoka happy about Yui's decision to join a club.png|Nodoka happy about Yui's joining Nodoka petting Yui.png|Nodoka trying to animate Yui Nodoka and yui 2.png|Nodoka informed Yui about the upcoming exams Nodoka gets to know the LMC.png|Nodoka meets the Light Music Club members for the first time Yui and Nodoka in Junior High.png|Nodoka and Yui during a trip in Junior High School Nodoka student council 2.png|Nodoka inside of the student council Sinister nodoka.png|A sinister Nodoka in the eyes of Ritsu Tainaka Nodoka and HTT.png|Nodoka troubled by the Light Music Club Yui's talent shines bright.png|Nodoka blinded by Yui's talent Nodoka uniform.png|Nodoka during her first school festival Nodoka and Megumi applauding the LMC.png|Nodoka and Megumi Sokabe applauding the Light Music Club after its first concert Nodoka winter outfit.png|Nodoka during the winter A game for a journey.png|Nodoka is daunted by Tsumugi Kotobuki's wealth Nodoka confused.png|Nodoka is confused by Sawako Yamanaka's odd behaviour Nodoka struggling with the usual.png|Nodoka struggling with the usual again Little nodoka.png|Nodoka as a kid Little nodoka watching tv.png|Nodoka watching TV as a kid Nodoka frightened.png|Nodoka is frightened by Yui's lobster collection Nodoka in the backstage area.png|Nodoka in the auditorium's backstage area Nodoka's ticket.png|Nodoka gets her ticket for Ho-Kago Tea Time's concert Jun, Ui and Nodoka in front of the Live House.png|Nodoka alongside Ui Hirasawa and Jun Suzuki Jun, Ui and Nodoka during HTT's concert.png|Nodoka during HTT's concert in a Live House Season 2: Class 3-2.png|Nodoka is standing in the second row, second from the left Class 3-2 graduating.png|Nodoka's seat inside of her classroom (sixth row, first from the right, sitting in front of Yui, behind Tae Kikuchi and next to Akane Satō to the left) Nodoka is in class 3-2 too.png|Nodoka is also a member of Class 3-2 Nodoka and the LMC surprised about Sawako.png|Nodoka surprised about Sawako being the class teacher Fūko drew a bad card.png|Nodoka let Fūko Takahashi draw a bad card Inside the Kitano Tenman-gū.png|Nodoka and her group inside of the Kitano Tenman-gū during the school trip Group Nodoka.png|Nodoka and her group during the school trip Ritsu falls flat on the ground.png|Nodoka watching Ritsu falling flat on the ground Nodoka and Fūko.png|Nodoka in class with Fūko Class 3-2 during the summer time.png|Nodoka managed to get spare clothes for Yui Nodoka with card.png|Nodoka found her "Mio Akiyama Fan Club" membership card Megumi confession.png|Nodoka shocked about Megumi's confession Nodoka becomes the fan club president.png|Megumi passed the role of the Fan Club president on to Nodoka Nodoka struggling with Yui.png|Nodoka annoyed by Yui Mio, Mugi and Nodoka.png|Nodoka with Mio and Tsumugi in class Nodoka and Yui during a trip.png|Nodoka and Yui during a past trip Nodoka and Yui cooking.png|Nodoka and her class cooking in the past Nodoka in elementary school.png|Nodoka in elementary school Nodoka laughing.png|Nodoka laughing about Yui's plan to become a musician Tomi looking after Yui, Ui and Nodoka.png|Nodoka looking at Tomi Ichimonji who found Yui's toy Everybody at the local talent show.png|Nodoka watching "YuiAzu" Nodoka student council.png|Nodoka organising the student council Nodoka eating.png|Nodoka eating Yui's strawberry Yui angry at Nodoka.png|Nodoka angered Yui by eating her strawberry Nodoka, Mio and Mugi.jpg|Nodoka with Mio and Mugi Nodoka shining glasses.png|Nodoka amazed by Mio's unintended saving of the situation Nodoka during the class act preparations.png|Nodoka worrying about an exhausted Sawako Mifuyu, Chizuru, Yui and Nodoka.png|Nodoka and the others are troubled by the missing tombstone Mifuyu and the rest watching the class act.png|Nodoka watching the end of the class act Nodoka and Mifuyu.png Mio after the class act.png|Nodoka applauding Mio after the class act Ritsu wondering about Nodoka.png|Nodoka confusing Ritsu Nodoka on stage.png|Nodoka on stage Nodoka pushes HTT to go on.png|Nodoka pushes HTT to go on with the show Nodoka in the spotlight.png|Nodoka inadvertently in the spotlight Nodoka during HTT's concert.png|Nodoka listening to HTT's music Nodoka and Sawako.png|Nodoka and Sawako after HTT's concert Nodoka and her hairpin alternative.png|Nodoka and her hairpin alternative Nodoka in the student council album.png|Nodoka in the student council yearbook Nodoka blushing.png|Nodoka blushing Nodoka without glasses.png|Nodoka without her glasses Nodoka got Yui's tights.png|Nodoka at the graduation day Nodoka, Mugi, Ritsu and Mio graduating.png|Nodoka with Mio, Ritsu and Mugi moments before the graduation ceremony Nodoka presents the valedictory.png|Nodoka presents the valedictory during the graduation ceremony Class 3-2 graduating 4.png|Nodoka graduating alongside her class Nodoka's Vulcan salute.png|Nodoka waving at Yui Nodoka won't Yui allow to retake the yearbook photo.png|Nodoka being strict to Yui Nodoka and Yui in the summer.png|Nodoka alongside Yui in the summer Azusa runs into nodoka.png|Nodoka and Azusa run into each other at the bookstore. Manga Nodoka_manga.png NodokaManabe(1).png NodokaManabe(5).png K-ON! Movie Nodoka at Yui's place.png|Nodoka amazed by HTT's graduation trip destination Nodoka the kunoichi.png|Nodoka wearing a kunoichi outfit made by Sawako Nodoka organising HTT's stage.png|Nodoka organising HTT's secret concert Nodoka and Himeko in the movie.png|Nodoka and Himeko Tachibana during HTT's secret concert Official Artworks And Others Nodoka Manabe Character Profile 1.png|Nodoka's first character profile Nodoka Manabe Character Profile 2.png|Nodoka's second character profile Policewoman Nodoka Manabe.jpg|Nodoka in her overseer costume Girls with glasses.jpg|Nodoka alongside the bespectacled HTT members K-ON Chibi characters.png|A chibi Nodoka holding a HTT-cake K-ON Food Chain.png|Nodoka in the K-ON Food Chain K-ON halloween.jpg|Nodoka with cat ears Azusa nodoka surprise.jpg|Nodoka and Azusa Nakano getting hugged by Yui AfterschoolTeaTime(36).jpg Category:Galleries Category:Nodoka Manabe